The Way I Loved You
by Evangeline Usagi-san
Summary: Song-fic. Based of the song The way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. Its a bit depressing, but there are some happy points. Kaito x Miku. Hope you like it! One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, I'm back! I wanted to post something on here, but the only inspiration I got was from listening to Taylor Swift. This a one shot of Kaito x Miku. I adore this couple so much. Same with Len x Rin. I couldn't help, but write this. I normally don't write this kind of story, like all the lovey-dovey stuff. I mostly write like, amusing and light/fluffy kind of things! This is a first so please be nice with the reviews.  
**

The Way I Loved You

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear and its like**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He open ups my door and I get into his car**_

_**And he says you look beautiful tonight**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

_Why...Why...I miss you... _I think. I start crying softly to myself. I loved him so. Everyone of my friends who were single were so jealous of me. It was so funny how when he wasn't with me they kept asking me questions. Occasionally I felt a little uncomfortable, but otherwise it was fun listening to the gossip.

He would pick me up in his dark blue car, to match the color of his hair and scarf, and give me the same compliment.

_You look beautiful tonight, Miku._ Then he would kiss me softly, sweetly, taking me away from this world. Making me happy was his top priority. And I was happy. Very happy...

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

I remember one time, we got in an argument at 2 in the morning. I screamed his name as he started to walk away. _Dammit...dammit...DAMMIT! Don't go! Don't leave me! _I shouted after him. He either didn't hear me or ignored me. I sat there on the floor, in front of the door, waiting. Waiting to see if he would come back.

My long, teal hair was down and in my face, when I heard the door open. I didn't bother looking up. It was probably my head messing with me. I saw a shadow kneel down in front of me. I slowly raise my head to look at him. He graces me with a small smile and says, _I'm sorry. _I shake my head. _No, I'm sorry. I acted insane. I wasn't thinking._ I never knew I could feel this much. He held me for a minute then kissed me. That soft, sweet kiss. This is the way I loved him.

_**He respects my space**_

_**And never makes me wait**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_**He's close to my mother**_

_**Talks business with my father**_

_**He's charming and endearing**_

_**And I'm comfortable**_

_Where the hell do you think your goin'_, Jacklyn, the girl who had decided to torment me. Jacklyn pushes me up against the wall and punches my stomach and face. I fall to the floor, gasping for breath. _What are you doing, Jacklyn?_ Jacklyn looks surprised to see him there. I knew she liked him as much as any other girl, but unlike everyone else, she had no sense of control. _She didn't do anything to you. Leave her alone,_ he said bitterly. Jacklyn glares at me then stalks off. He kneels down in front of me and is about to touch my arm, but I slap his hand away. I shakily stand and slowly make my way to the nurses room.

The next day, at my home, I hear a knock at the door. I assume its one of my friends coming to make sure I was okay, so I don't answer the door. Then I hear the door open. I stand up and see its him. I stay emotionless until he wraps me in his embrace. _I thought you would need some time alone. _I sort of laugh at this. _You didn't have to, but I appreciate that you respect my space. _

Another memory is that both my parents thought he was very nice and well behaved. He would talk to my mother like she was an old friend and my father would ask him about his future goals and his achievements. He would answer honestly and he never got annoyed when father would question his choices. He would simply smile and answer with a simple, _yes._

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking**_

_**And my heart's not breaking**_

_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

_**And you were wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating intoxicating**_

_**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**_

His love of ice cream and scarves made him so utterably adorable. How he always knew what I was about to say. How he would make me feel better by getting me my favorite food, leeks. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. Because I was his and he was mine. He _was_ mine. It was just so frustrating when we had fights, intoxicating when he kissed me, but yet so complicated. Now he's gone. Because I messed up and now...now I won't ever see him again...

...**Kaito**...  
**A/N Well, there you have it. sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything. Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Author's Note (Must Read)

Author's Note!

Okay, so I'm not an avid updater. According to my friend, Trina, I'm a sucky updater. Although, I have decided to re-do _**all**_ my stories. Its because I go back and read some of them and I was an ametuer then and now, I am a better writer. So, I hope you guys won't hate me. They will be the same except with re-written sentences and correct grammar and spelling. And different music mentions as well.

Hope you guys like the re-write versions!

-_Evangeline Usagi-san _:3

_Patrina,_

_I expect you to yell at me at school. I look forward to it._


End file.
